The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for wellbore pressure control with optimized pressure drilling.
It is important in drilling operations to control wellbore pressure. Excessive wellbore pressure can cause undesired fracturing of an earth formation penetrated by a wellbore being drilled, breakdown of casing shoes, and loss of valuable drilling fluids. Insufficient wellbore pressure can cause formation fluids to flow into the wellbore, and can cause wellbore instability.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of wellbore pressure control.